Qoherysi Dragoons
Qoherysi Dragoons, also called the Qoheri Dragoons were a specialised unit of trained knights and men-at-arms trained and employed by House Qoherys, but also serving in the personal guard of House Blackfyre, alongside the Saldrisants. They were famous for firing volleys of crossbow bolts while riding on horseback, oftentimes dismounting to engage the enemy on foot. Origin The Qoherysi Dragoons came to be on the orders of Aurion Qoherys, an Essosi born former member of the Golden Company, who claimed to be descended from Quenton Qoherys, the Master-at-Arms who once served Aegon the Conqueror. After many years of combat and travel experience with the sellsword company, he was hired by Ser Maelys the Younger to help in conquering the the Stepstones for King Aerys II Targaryen. His experience and skill proved to be most useful, and two islands, Sunstone and Bloodstone, were swiftly taken over, deeming the conquest a partial success. A year later, Qoherys took part in the further reconquista of the Stepstones, claiming the islands of Dark Den and Grey Gallows for the crown, being named the lord of the former for his service by King Robert Baratheon. It wasn't until Aurion went one step ahead and decided to add the archipelago of the Skulls to his domain, crushing the pirate presence there that the unit became an idea. The terrain of the Skulls was rather flat and covered in plains, meadows and small woodlands, unlike most other islands of the Stepstones, perfect for cavalry to train and granting loads of grazing space for steeds. He decided to create a formation that wrecked havoc in enemy lines. The end product of his many ideas became the so called Qoherysi Dragoons, named after both their creator's house and the extremely dangerous and effective in combat beasts of old, Dragons. Tactics The tactics utilised by the Qoherysi Dragoons are known to be extremely morale shattering and oftentimes deemed unchivalrous, though many completely overlook that aspect, considering how incredibly useful this unit is. Qoherysi Dragoons are used as the second line of cavalry, oftentimes separated into two separate lines (if the numbers allow it, that is), who usually charge right after the main heavy cavalry force. Usually, after the first charge by the heavy cavalry, the first row of Dragoons comes swooping down at incredible speeds on their lightly armoured horses, firing volleys of crossbow fire, before slowing down and allowing the row behind them to overtake, who do the same, but then go on to attack the enemy force head on with their longswords or war hammers. Once the enemy line of defence is broken through, the first row (the one in the rear) is either used to pick off fleeing enemy forces or, if the enemy is well disciplined, dismount and face the opponent on foot, while the second row routes and does the same. Another tactic oftentimes used by the Dragoons is that they charge right behind the heavy cavalry, but at the last minute before both forces clash together, they separate (or fork) off onto the both flanks of the main cavalry, attacking the enemy army from the sides, mercilessly assaulting the infantry/cavalry with crossbow bolt volleys, before routing and usually performing the first tactic. Equipment The Dragoons wear chainmail over padded gambeson, on top of which they usually wear a plate cuirass. The arms had no plate protection besides the gauntlets, allowing the soldier more movement and flexibility. Atop their head they wore a burgonet with a falling buffe, giving them both protection and the option of increased vision and better breathing upon lowering the buffe. The legs had plate cuisses that were designed to mostly protect the front, further increasing their mobility and comfort. From the knee down, the Dragoons did not wear any form of protection, settling for comfortable knee-high leather riding boots instead. They often carried longswords and/or war hammer, alongside their trademark crossbows. The Dragoons could famously reload their crossbows in a very short amount of time while mounted on their steeds, allowing them to fire more than once. Category:Cavalry Category:Military units Category:Fargothen